krpafandomcom-20200213-history
Ren Kaguya
Ren Kaguya is one of the few and select members of the clan who inherited its amazing kekkei genkai, the shikotsumyaku. He is most well-known as one of the members of Squad 3, of Konoha, led by Miku Uzumaki: A prestigious jōnin known in Konoha as its Crimson Rose. This young boy has held a troubled past since becoming a genin, often witnessing many horrible scenes in his line of work where death was abroad. Beyond this, he is better known for his skills as an excellent swordsmen and a proficient user of the shikotsumyaku. Background Information Ren Kaguya was born into a small family in Konoha, a secular branch of the Kaguya clan that had just began to grow within its regions after immigration. While this family was not much, with only himself and his parents: It still held a strong bond. Mother and father both would look after the growing boy, teaching him the disciplines of a shinobi and culturing him into their way of life. Providing moral guide and being appropriately strict, Ren would develop into a fine young man. Time would pass, and Ren further involved himself in the life of shinobi by enrolling in the Konoha Academy. There he would meet Toka Shirogane, his best friend and... even to an extent: A brother. The two would find themselves as a dynamic duo, two sides combined together making for an excellent pair. Eventually, the two would bond enough that one another saw into each other's lives. Where Toka essentially lived in poverty, Ren lived a fine and good life. After time would pass, Ren convinced his parents to help Toka and the family fostered the child. Time moved on, and though the family did experience problems with their new member: It was nothing too excessive. Strange and disturbing hijinks aside, Ren and Toka continued to prosper as friends and continued to grow closer. Some point after the Academy, the duo found themselves enrolled in Team 3 where they would meet one of their closest friends: Kasumi Hozuki. While it would never come to be that she was as close as Ren and Toka were, she still fit naturally in and the team progressed well within its time. Together, they were all led by Miku Uzumaki: A renowned jōnin who would indeed become a prominent figure in their lives, but never to make an impact on the duo... Through the year, the team accomplished many feats and quickly became a team with great prowess upon the shinobi battlefield. Tragedy struck, however, in Ren's life whenever his mother had been murdered under a set of mysterious circumstances. Akemi and Jiro were well-renowned shinobi, and in the bingo books of some foreign nations... it could only be determined she was assassinated. Her dying body was found by Ren himself, who watched her with each breath she took... holding her as he lamented and grieved over the fact he could not save her in any way. Since then, Ren has become a much more colder indvidual... Where joy and happiness had once been, the Kaguya household would become silent and empty as a melancholic atmosphere settled upon its inhabitants. The father, growing ever more distant and paranoid even by the events, and Ren beginning to grow a sort of infatuation towards the study of life... it was slightly disturbing as he found cadavers of animals and examined them; though the habit was hidden well. Relationships between the boy and his friends became abrupt, and short even. Changed by the events, Ren would begin to make the slow change into a very different person... Personality & Behavior Ren, most recently, has found a great adversion to his original self which was a child with joy and great spirit. It wasn't until the death of his mother that a new darkness was founded, where it settled in the hollow hole that was Ren's own heart. Given its timing, the more macabre qualities of the boy have escalated to newer heights making for a much different boy than he was a year ago when he entered the shinobi life. Ren still upholds honor, protecting the innocent and weak from all harm, however it is the change that comes from the way he carries out his actions. Originally, Ren tended to do this while refraining from serious harm on other side because he didn't believe in killing given it seemed an unethical thing to do. After experiencing a very high-risk mission his team had encountered some time back, along with the death of his own mother, Ren has progressively seen the naive behavior for which it is and taken on a more callous and fatal way of handling his life in the shinobi world. Because of this, Ren is a very callous and cold individual with no ethnic compass to help guide him through this dark time he is suffering through. Such behavior often skewers his social life, as he commonly has no filter to hold back his shrewd and often blunt words. Fortunately enough, there are some that are able to deal with this behavior of his however it doesn't take away from a rather disrespectful and equalizing tone that the young boy has. Springing from these callous words of Ren's, the boy has recently garnered some interest within biology. Still an amateur, but with enough experience to properly use a medical kit, Ren finds himself as an apprentice to the wills of medical knowledge but only finds its use to help himself or few others when they're injured severely enough. Given he isn't an actual medical-nin, given he would never use these skills over his own superior fighting skills. His strange words, and now his study in biology, often makes Ren to make very disturbing and twisted comments at some points in his day. This is due to his innate curiosity of the human body, often making for Ren's strange comments. Appearance As one could imagine, given he was so young, Ren is not the tallest individual however he holds a fair height compared to others his age. His hair style is akin to an undercut, with his top hair flowing to the left side of his body. However, the hair choice itself was slightly strange given the white hue of the hair, like pure snow, and the buzzed areas taking upon a darker hue similar to the darkness of the night sky. This could make for a head-turning choice of a haircut, perhaps in an attracting manner to some of the boy's fellow genin. The young boy does not have many distinguishing features, aside from a set of two crimson dots that rest atop his forehead, signifying his background in that of the Kaguya clan. Nindo (Character's nindo goes here. What is your characters catchphrase? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves, simply leave this section empty or delete it and add it back on at a later date. For examples of a nindo, "Dattebayo!!" or "How troublesome..") Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Clan-Specific Training Category:Characters